


Princess Of Hell

by fandom_lover_101



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_lover_101/pseuds/fandom_lover_101
Summary: After Crowley sends Dean Winchester and Soulless Sam on a mission to save his daughter, the Winchesters discovers the King of Hell himself has a daughter who should not even exist. There was no such thing as a half-human, half-demon. Right? Wrong. Her name is Rosemarie.





	1. Chapter One

One day, on an early October morning, Crowley appeared next to the Winchesters who were at a diner in Kentucky. The two brothers had bitterly been working for Crowley so he could eventually regain the soul Sam left in Hell. It didn’t help that Crowley also still had the soul of the Winchesters’ honorary father. Bobby Singer. So the Winchesters were Crowley’s bitch until they had a better plan.

“What the hell do you want?” Dean snapped irritably. 

“Now now, Squirrel,” Crowley scolded. “I wouldn’t have that attitude if I were you.” He grabbed Sam’s arm and burned it like his soul was burning in Hell.

Sam hissed in pain.

“You stop, you son of a bitch,” Dean snarled venomously. 

Crowley let Sam go, and the burning ceased and healed instantly. “Just reminding you boys of your situation.”

“What do you want, Crowley?” Sam asked.

“I want you boys to go find a friend of mine named Rosemarie and bring her to me.”

“She could be anywhere! Who is she anyways?” Dean questioned.

“That is none of your business. And I happen to know where she is,” Crowley said.

“Then why don’t you get her yourself?” 

This statement frustrated Crowley, causing him to raise his voice and receive a few stares from people passing by. “Because it is warded, you moron!”

Dean rolled his eyes, annoyed. “So what is she? Demon? Shifter? Werewolf?”

Crowley narrowed his eyes, growing more annoyed with each passing moment as the older Winchester continued to ask questions that didn’t concern him.

“Dean!’ Sam scolded. “We will bring her back to you, Crowley”

“Excellent.” Crowley said. “I hope so, boys. And alive” The last part was said firmly, showing the seriousness of Rosemarie’s survival.

He gave the boys her location, unhappy at the idea of Rosemarie being around the Winchesters but not finding a better idea. Then Crowley disappeared, leaving an unhappy Dean Winchester in his wake.

“Why do we have to do his dirty work?” Dean demanded

“You know why. You want my soul back.”

“And you don’t?”

Sam shrugged carelessly. “And go back to moping, puppy Sam? My soul is burning in Hell, Dean. Who knows what will happen once I get it back?”

Dean groaned, annoyed, trying to mask his worry about the outcome of that situation. “What if she is a dangerous killer? What if she causes another apocalypse?”

“Relax, Dean.”

“Just because you’re all Robo-Cop, doesn’t mean everything is okay.It is not okay!”

“Dean!” Sam exclaimed and let out a sigh. “I’m working this case with or without you.”

Dean groaned. “Fine! Lets go.”

The Winchester brothers rose from their seats and walked over to the shiny, black, 1967 Chevy Impala. Dean opened the driver door and got inside, slamming the door after him in distress. Sam got inside the Impala calmly, a little amused as Dean blared up the volume of the song “Wanted Dead or Alive” by Bon Jovi and started driving down a long road.


	2. Chapter Two

A few hundred miles away from the beautiful Impala that the Winchesters drove, angels were gathered in an old, abandoned warehouse. Their leader, Raphael, was the one who had initiated the gathering at the warehouse. There were a few he wanted caught up in something else other than the Heavenly Civil War. And that was to interrogate and torture Rosemarie. The abomination. 

“Keep at it, Raziel. We need to find out who exactly she is, what she can do, and who her parents are” Raphael ordered the angel who was not accomplishing anything by means of torture.

Rosemarie would not answer any of the questions Raziel or any of the angels asked. She had inherited her stubbornness from her father. Fortunately, she healed quickly. Though it would be better if her healing abilities had worked a bit faster. Given all of the torture she had been receiving lately.

Raziel gave a slight nod and returned to her cell. Rosemarie looked up from her position against the wall. She was hardly bothered when they came to torture her anymore. It had been months. She was hungry because they had not fed her once since her arrival. 

“Come to torture me some more?” Rosemarie questioned, raising an eyebrow weakly. She still hadn’t fully healed from the last time unfortunately. “For a species that doesn’t eat, you sure know your meal times.”

“I don’t understand,” Raziel said, confused, holding an angel blade rather than a plate of food. 

“You all torture me at the times of breakfast, lunch, and dinner. It is a bit humorous.”

Raziel did not react but instead walked closer to her, his face emotionless as most angels were because they held no human. Raziel moved to shove the angel blade towards her stomach, but Rosemarie caught it, having managed to break free of er chains. She shoved the blade into Raziel’s stomach. Raziel collapsed on the ground, and Rosemarie stumbled out of her cell, holding her side in pain and still held the angel blade. She looked around nervously.

An angel rushed at her, and Rosemarie sliced at the angel’s chest who yelled out in pain. Three more angels rushed at her, and she managed to kill one of them before getting thrown back hard into the wall. Her old wound reopened, and she slumped to the ground. Two angels grabbed her arms and dragged her back to her cell. 

“It was worth a shoot,” Rose chuckled weakly and let out a cough.

“Doubtful,” Raphael walked over as she was chained up tightly. “‘You killed one of our own. Therefore, you will suffer.”

“It is not as though you have a heart. Angel and all,” Rose said, her voice weak and hoarse. She was exhausted, but more torture was to come. 

“If you tell us who your parent is, this would all be over,” Raphael said.

“Yeah, and I would be dead,” Rose said.

Raphael gave an angel an angel blade and said, “She deserves to pay. Try to get something out of her.”

Raphael walked out of the cell, and another angel carried the injured Raziel out of the cell to heal up.

The angel left in the cell shoved the angel blade into Rose’s stomach, and she let out a pained scream that lasted until he removed the blade a minute later. Rose let her eyes drift shut and did not say a word as the angel questioned her. At her continued silence, the torture started again


	3. Chapter Three

The Winchesters continued to drive in their 1967 Impala down the long roads. Dean pulled over to the side of the road, needing a beer, and he opened the cooler in the trunk above the hidden compartment. He grabbed a beer and opened it before drinking.

“Seriously?” Sam asked, getting out.

“What? I need it!” Dean exclaimed.

Crowley appeared next to the boys. “Did I say you could stop? No! Now get in your bloody car AND DRIVE!”

“Not until you tell us what the hell is going on. What are we going to walk into?”

“Angels have someone important to me locked up, and you two are the only ones capable of getting her out!” Crowley shouted

“Why is she so important to you?” Dean demanded.

“It is none of your business, Squirrel. Just do as you are told.” Crowley disappeared

Dean sighed and pulled out his phone. 

“Who are you calling?” Sam asked. 

“Bobby. I’m filling him in on our little mission from the King of Hell.” Dean replied, calling Bobby. When Bobby answered his phone, Dean said, “Hey, Bobby”

“Dean,” Bobby greeted. 

“Guess what. Crowley has us being his bitch and running an errand for him again”

Bobby groaned. “What did he want this time?”

“Apparently, this girl Rosemarie is being held by angels, and apparently she is important to Crowley so he sent us to get her out of there”

Bobby sighed. “Do we know who she is? What she is?”

“No, unfortunately” Dean said. “For all we know, She could start the next apocalypse”

“Then why are you helping him, you idjit?” 

“Because if I don't, he could hurt Sam, and he still has my soul, Bobby”

“Well fill me in when you're done. Take care” Bobby said.

“Always” Dean said before hanging up. The Winchesters got in the car and started driving again. 

Dean started praying to Cas, filling him in on Crowley's weird order. He mussed Cas, but Cas was generally busy fighting in the Civil War of Heaven. Dean let out a sigh. 

“What?” Sam asked, looking over at Dean. 

“it's just… We are working for demons again. What are we thinking after last time?”

San shrugged. “it's not like we have a choice”

“I know, I know… I'm just sick of it” Dean said as he continued to drive. “And it doesn't help that you are all Terminator”

Sam started to say something, but Dean turned up the music and ignored his soulless brother


	4. Chapter 4

Rose was exhausted. They had not stopped torturing her for about five hours now. She only got a few minutes of a break for interrogation. Blood was all over the floor, and Rose couldn’t stand even if she wanted to. She hated this fact. That they could do whatever they wanted to, and she could not stop them.She was weak and had not healed because she hardly had the time. At least she would not die from blood loss. That part replenished almost as quick as she lost it. Most of her body was cut, carved, and sliced up. The angel left the room, and Rose concentrated on healing. The last thing she wanted was to end up dying because her body couldn’t heal fast enough. She wondered if her father had even noticed she was gone, despite how long it had been. He had a lot on his plate, especially with the Winchesters and other demons around. 

The next angel came in and started torturing Rose again. Rose let out a pained scream, and the walls shook some but not enough to collapse. Rose was not sure if that was a good or bad thing. The walls have shaken due to her scream of pain several times in the past months. 

“When will you give up withholding information from us?” The angel asked. The angels had tried to break into her brain, but it did not work. That was a couple of months ago. They had tried a few times after that before giving up and accepting it did not work. Then they returned to the traditional means of torture. With an angel blade and holy water. 

“Never,” Rose let out a cough in pain, her voice still hoarse. Her eyes looked into the angel’s furiously. But then she lost her rage and just rested against the wall and braced herself for the torture. Suddenly, she was slammed into the wall and lost consciousness.

When she woke up, she was strapped to a table securely. Not that she could escape anyways. Rose hated being weak and vulnerable. Especially considering who her father was. The king of Hell. Crowley. She looked weakly over to the side and saw the small table with torture equipment. She let out a sigh. Of course.

“You should tell us what we want to know” the angel said. 

“Raphael won't let me go either way. I'm too valuable. Too rare. And too powerful when at my full strength.”

“You are not powerful. You are weak” 

Rose chuckled weakly. “Keep thinking that. One day, I will get out, and you will be one of the first on my list to kill.” She breathed weakly. 

“Perhaps” the angel said and picked up a syringe full of holy water. He injected it into one of her veins. 

Rose felt as though she was on fire as the holy water entered her body. It only affected her internally. Splash holy water on her, and she is fine. But if it enters her body, She might as well be on fire. Salt didn't really affect her. But devil's traps did. 

Eventually, the pain lessened to a faint burning sensation. Rose waited for the next round. The angel sipped a blade into a bucket of holy water and started carving. Rose let out another scream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think


	5. Chapter 5

A day later, the Winchesters arrived at the location Crowley gave them. The impala was parked a little bit out and headed towards the warehouse on foot. Dean scanned the area, holding their only angel blade. He glanced at his soulless brother, who looked ready to fight. 

The Winchesters entered the building, seeing the wards as they walked by. A few angels came at them, and Dean gave Sam the angel blade to fight them off as Dean drew the angel repellant sigil. An angel attacked Dean, who tumbled to the ground. Sam fought some more angels. 

Dean fought, kicking and punching that barely had any affect on the angel. He groaned and used more strength to kick him off and shoved him against the wall. Sam tosses Dean the angel blade, And Dean stabbed the angel. 

The angel's eyes emitted a bright light before going out, and the angel fell down to the ground, dead. His wings burnt on the ground. 

Dean slammed his hand against the blood sigil as the angels rushed forward. There was a bright light before all of the angels were gone. 

Dean sighed in relief before heading forward, trying to find Rosemarie. Sam looked as well, walking down the long hall. Most of the rooms were empty besides a few of them which had some people chained up and some dead. But they weren't Rosemarie. 

Dean let out a groan of frustration. He knew if they kept wasting time, the angels would make it back, and they would have to fight their way out. 

Finally, they reached a cell with a small barred window. Sam peered inside. "Someone's in here. And she looks terrible"

Dean rolled his eyes and moved his brother to the side to look inside. He could tell she was chained up. "Are you Rosemarie?"

There was no response. Dean frowned a little and opened the cell door which wasn't locked. He walked inside and over to the prisoner. Her brown hair was a mess and her skin pale. Her clothes were mostly torn and soaked in blood. Her eyes were closed, but she was awake

Dean bent down in front of her. "Are you Rosemarie?"

Rose's eyes opened weakly. "That's me" She said hoarsly. Sam walked over and broke her chains with some effort.

"Can you walk?"

Rose tried to get up but collapsed back on the ground. She let out a tired sigh. 

"I'll carry her. You fight" Dean handed Sam the angel blade. 

Dean looked at Rosemarie, partially with sympathy and partially with disgust. He picked Rose up and carried her out of the cell, standing behind his brother. As they were reaching the exit, an angel appeared and attacked. He knocked down Dean, causing Rose to fall to the ground and let out a cry of pain. Dean got up and attacked the angel, and Sam killed him. 

Then Dean picked up Rose and carried her to the black 1967 Impala. Sam opened the back door, and Dean placed her laying in the back. Then Dean closed the door and got in the driver's seat, and Sam got in the passenger's seat. Then Dean started driving to Bobby's.


End file.
